


Two Sides of The Same Flat

by Merlinsdeheune (sindhunathi)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Roommates, also Arthur overworks, and Merlin dances, just that really, remix eligible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4784516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sindhunathi/pseuds/Merlinsdeheune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is all work and no play. Merlin knows what to do about that. </p><p> </p><p>  <span class="small">Made for Tavern Tales March '14 theme: Neighbours, Roommates, Couch-Crashers</span><br/><a href="http://tavern-tales.livejournal.com/1810.html?thread=176146#t176146">Livejournal thread</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Sides of The Same Flat

**Author's Note:**

> Simply reposting from Livejournal, because, even though most of the stuff I have done is for Tavern Tales, I sometimes forget which themes I had done anything for. This way, the scatterbrained me could keep track of what I'd posted.

**Author's Note:**

> The (annoying, probably sentient, and patiently plotting against me) scanner wasn't working, so sorry for the quality of my phone picture. :(
> 
> Medium: Colour Pencil on paper


End file.
